


Little White Lies

by Robin Gills (Akiseo)



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiseo/pseuds/Robin%20Gills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little white lies never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little White Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Was intended to be a 10-min challenge drabble from mash-slash yahoo group.

“I’m sorry, General Cooper, both of our top surgeons are indisposed.” Radar said hesitantly to the higher ranking officer.

“How the devil are they indisposed? I just talked to them yesterday afternoon! I flew in for one meeting and now you’re saying I have to wait! I have an army to command Corporal! I can’t be running back and forth!” The much larger man yelled down at Radar.

“I’m sorry, general, sir” Radar said standing his ground in between the General and the Doctors’ tent. “They sustained their injuries only yesterday. Colonel Pierce has a severely bruised tailbone and a bruised shoulder and Colonel Hunnicut has a badly sprained ankle. They’re not really up for company.” 

“How did they receive these injuries? The front is miles away yet.” the General asked, the displeasure evident in his voice.

“It seems, sir, the new latrine wasn’t set up properly, sir. Dr. Pierce’s stall wasn’t stable and it collapsed in on him. Hunnicut’s injury was from a gopher hole just outside the latrine as he attempted to aid Colonel Pierce.” Radar explained. 

“Well, you must have those men who built that faulty latrine punished. You tell them that I’ll be calling in this meeting next week, no excuses.” the General said curmudgeonly as Radar escorted the General to his jeep. 

“Yes, sir” Radar said hiding his smile.  
\---

Harwkeye Pierce turned his head from the discussion going on outside and looked at the other man across the room with his ankle propped up. “If only that little lie was how it really happened.” Hawkeye said with a smile and laughter in his eyes. 

“Next time Frank is gone we’re putting our beds together, because one cot isn’t big enough for both of us.” BJ answered with a frown. He wasn’t exactly happy with their predicament.

Hawkeye laughed at his tent mates’ displeasure. BJ had come out on the losing end compared to Hawkeye. Hawkeye’s cot hadn’t been able support their rigorous promiscuous actives. Hawkeye had been lucky he must admit. BJ on the other hand. His moment of passion came at a critical time when the cot fell apart and he was understandably less then attentive as the bed knocked him off balance and rolled his ankle.

Hawkeye smiled listing to BJ’s mumbled grumbling across the tent. He lifted his martin in silent salute.


End file.
